


Happy Valentine's Day, Nya!

by Saccade



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccade/pseuds/Saccade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku and Riina promise to have their first kiss on Valentine's Day! But as it turns out, they're both nervous about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Nya!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This fic was written as a gift for my girlfriend, who I love very very much <3\. We were talking about Miku and Riina as a ship the other day, which inspired me to write this.

Miku couldn’t believe it was finally going to happen. She was going to have her first kiss, and on Valentine’s Day no less.

She remembered how she and Riina got together about a month earlier. Their unit was performing at a small but lively event, and she pulled Riina aside after the show. Miku had been having feelings for Riina that were beyond friendship since the summer and now, having just reluctantly accepted them, decided that it was time to confess. She knew that Riina was most likely going to reject her, given that most girls didn’t lean that way, and if Riina did, she’d probably like a cool girl like Natsuki Kimura and not someone like her. So it was best just to get this over with.

“Riina-chan!” she exclaimed, “I have something important to tell you!”

“Well, I have something to tell you too,” mumbled Riina, much to Miku’s surprise.

“I wanna go first!” Miku pouted, not wanting to keep her feelings inside her for much longer, “I know that what I have to say is more important, nya~!”

“ _Tch_ ,” Riina sighed, sounding both annoyed and teasing at the same time, “If you insist.”

Miku took a deep breath and then let her.

“I really like you, Riina!”

“You— what?!” Riina exclaimed, “I can’t believe it,”

But then she smiled.

“This….. rocks…” she said, “because I was about to tell you… the exact same thing.”

Miku just laughed, as she was not in the mood to chastise Riina’s poor usage of the word “rock”.

“So, are we… girlfriends or something now?” she asked Riina.

Riina nodded happily. “I guess so,”

 

And so, that was how they ended up in Miku’s apartment a month later, about to have their first kiss.

They had decided to have their first kiss on Valentine’s Day and not earlier because they didn’t want to rush things. They also both agreed that it would be nice to have their first kiss on this special day… well to be exact, Riina said it would be “cool” and Miku said it would be “cute”, but the point is, they both felt positively about Valentine’s Day.

Prior to this, Miku and Riina mainly exchanged affection through holding hands or sitting as close as possible to each other on the couch at work, or even, on rare occasions, giving each other a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking.

They argued a bit less than they used to, probably due to the fact that some of their previous tension was caused by their bottled up feelings. Their fellow idols, having noticed that Riina and Miku seemed more agreeable lately, figured that they were happy about making progress in their work or something like that. They didn’t seem to suspect that the two girls had any relationship beyond that of friendship, despite there being other idols in 346pro who had such relationships.

But now, Miku and Riina had the privacy of Miku’s apartment, where they could finally kiss on the lips; an action that was most certainly beyond the realm of normal friendship. Miku’s roommates were all working late or celebrating Valentines’ Day in their own ways, leaving Miku and Riina alone.

The two girls were sitting on Miku’s bed and facing each other. Their fingers were intertwined, and there was only a small distance between their faces.

Miku noticed that Riina was staring at her face intently for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes at most.

“ _Riina looks so serious_ ,” she thought, looking at Riina’s face closely. Riina was still staring at Miku. Her cheeks were now tinged a slight shade of pink, and she was biting her lower lip. She was undoubtedly thinking about how to go about this first kiss.

“ _It’s cute when she’s trying so hard to be cool like this_ ,” Miku thought, accidentally making a small giggle.

“Miku!” Riina exclaimed,

“Ah sorry!” Miku replied, being snapped out of her daydreams about her girlfriend, “but when are you going to kiss me?”

“Hmph,” Riina muttered, “You could always kiss me first, y’know.”

“Well,” Miku argued, “You’re the one who’s always trying to be cool and suave so, I thought you’d be the one who’d want to start the kiss.”

“You’re… not wrong,” mumbled Riina, and she went back to staring at Miku’s face. Her turquoise eyes now peered intently into Miku’s bright green ones. Miku’s hands were now shaking a bit but Riina gripped onto them firmly. Miku could feel that her hands were now slightly callused, probably because she had been practicing guitar lately. Feeling Riina’s rough palms tightly grip onto her smooth ones caused Miku’s face to heat up slightly and her heart to beat slightly faster. After what felt like an eternity, Riina finally shut her eyes and leaned into closer to Miku’s face.

“ _Oh no, oh no!_ ” thought Miku. Her heart was racing.

“ _I was sure I’d be prepared for this but now I’m at a lost for what to do!_ ,” she thought, her face becoming blank with shock, “ _Do I just sit here and let her kiss me or should I lean into her as well?_ _Should I put my hand on her face or just leave it in her hand?_ _How do I even do a good kiss? I should just—_ “

“Nya~!” Miku blurted, pulling herself away before Riina’s lips could touch hers.

Riina was startled by Miku’s cat-like noise.

“Miku… do you not want to do this? I mean, I’m willing to wait as long as you like… it’s cool by me, really—“

“No!” Miku shouted, “I really want to do this! I’m just nervous because I’ve never been kissed before and I’m worried that, I could give you a bad kiss or something, nya~”

Riina laughed. “Miku, I haven’t kissed anyone either… I’m, probably not gonna be any better than you… okay?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Miku insisted.

“How do you know?!” said Riina, “It’s not like you’ve even kissed me yet!’

“I just know, okay Riina! I know you’ll be fine because you’re my girlfriend and I love you!”

“That’s why I think you’ll be good at kissing too, Miku!” Riina yelled in response.

There was a pause, as Miku registered what Riina just said.

“Oh,” she finally replied, “I’m… glad you feel that way.”

“I’m glad you feel the same,” Riina said, “Now let’s try this again, okay?”

Miku nodded, firmly holding onto Riina’s hands.

The two of them shut their eyes and leaned into each other. Their lips touched, and then they pulled a small distance apart from each other, each of them taking a small, nervous breath. Miku then put a hand on Riina’s face, and closed the distance between their faces again. Riina opened her mouth slightly and Miku did the same. The two of them gently sucked a bit on each other’s lips when Miku had an idea. She mischievously put her tongue into Riina’s mouth, brushing against her tongue and teeth. Riina then pulled away.

“Miku!” she exclaimed.

“Did you not like that?” Miku asked.

“Well, I didn’t expect my first kiss to ever have… a tongue thing like that…” she answered, “but…”

“But what?”

“It… kinda rocked!” she said, flashing Miku a big grin.

Miku rolled her eyes, but then gave Riina a small kiss on the cheek.

“You’re such a dork,” she whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Hmph! I’m not a dork!” Riina shouted, “You take that back or else— or else I’m not giving you Valentine’s chocolate!”

“I’m just speaking the truth, nya~!” Miku pouted, “But…I guess you don’t want _my_ chocolate then.”

“That’s not true! I really do want your chocolate! I just don’t want you to call me a dork! Because I’m cooler than you’ll ever be!”

Miku laughed, and ended up running over to her bag to pull out a small pink box.

“Here’s your chocolate, you dork,” she said, handing the box to Riina, “I made it myself.”

“Thank you,” Riina said, sounding both snarky and satisfied. She then grumbled and got up, and produced a small box from her own bag.

“Here are some chocolates for you, Miku,” she said, handing it to her girlfriend, “I bought them from a shop but they’re all shaped like little cats so it’s not like I didn’t put any thought into it or anything.”

Miku opened the box, and saw that Riina was telling the truth.

“Ahhh! These are so cute, nya!” she exclaimed, and pulled Riina into a hug.

“T-thank you!” Riina who was now smothered by the hug, mumbled into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

She managed to then grasp onto Miku in a more comfortable way.

“They might be cute, but they aren’t as cute as you, Miku.”

Miku laughed.

“You really are a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Idolmaster fanfic although maybe I plan to write more. Maybe more yuri, maybe gen... who knows. I might make this a chapter in a series of one shots I'm writing or something like that, I'm not quite sure yet. But anyways, I hope you had a good time reading this story :D.


End file.
